Escudo eléctrico
Damage Bonus 200% Critical Damage Bonus | range = 6 m x 4.25 m Static Shield 2 m x 3 m Current Shield | duration = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s | cardonly = } |info = *Shots fired through Electric Shield by Volt and his allies will gain 50% damage, and critical damage will be multiplied by 200%. **Damage bonuses are not affected by fuerza de habilidades. **The damage bonus is an additive bonus that's applied to the weapon's base damage, similar to an elemental mod. For an unmodified weapon that inflicts 100 base damage, firing through a shield will increase the total damage to 100 (1 + 0.5) = 150. The weapon now inflicts 100 base damage and 50 damage. **The damage bonus combines with other elemental types to create compound elements on weapons that have an elemental base damage type, but this does not apply to weapons with a physical base damage type or any continuous-trigger weapons. **Firing through multiple Shields will cause the damage bonus to stack additively (e.g., firing through 3''' shields will grant a '''150% damage bonus). The critical damage bonus does not stack with additional shields. |-|Static Shield= *"Static" refers to static electricity, a stationary electrical charge where there is no flow of electrons. *Volt creates an energy barrier 4.25 meters high and 6''' meters wide that absorbs enemy fire. The shield lasts for '''10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Height and width are not affected by rango de habilidades. *As a Static Shield will be centered near the HUD's target reticle when cast, the reticle will determine the shield's orientation as it spawns. *The Static Shield can only be cast a maximum of 6''' times, casting after the maximum will remove the earliest Static Shield and create a new one where cast. *A Static Shield cannot be cast while a Current Shield is equipped. |-|Current Shield= *"Current" refers to an electrical current, which is the flow or '''movement of electrons. *Volt has the ability to pickup one of his Static Shields through a context action. Doing so will cause the shield to decrease in size (2.0 m 3.0 m) and become mobile. Activating the context action again will revert the Current Shield back into a Static Shield. *The position and movement of the Current Shield will be fixed to the target reticle, meaning the Shield will move with the camera while being within 1.5 meters of Volt. *When the Current Shield is equipped Volt will be limited to the use of only his secondary and melee weapons as well as have his speed and mobility reduced. *Enemies hit by the Current Shield while Volt is sprinting will be ragdoll-ed. *Volt will be drained 1''' energy for every '''1 meter he travels with the Current Shield equipped, on top of the 5.0 s-1 energy drain rate. **Note that though the Current Shield has two drain rates it will still disappear when the 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 second time limit is reached. **Duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Energy drain rate is affected by Duración de habilidades and Eficiencia de habilidades through the equation (DrainRate (2 PowerEfficiency)) PowerDuration. **Distance Per Energy is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades through the equation DPE (2 PowerEfficiency). **Height and width are not affected by Rango de habilidades. *Only one Current Shield can be equipped at a time. *Casting Shock through an Electric Shield will electrify it, inflicting 100% of Shock's damage to enemies that pass through it (e.g., Electric Shield will deal 260 damage if Shock's modified damage is 260). **The bonus damage from Volt's passive will also be stacked onto the damage from Shock (e.g., Electric Shield will deal 810 damage if Shock's modified damage is 260 and the Passive bonus is 550 at the time Shock is cast). *The 50% damage buff can apply to Mesa's Regulator pistols as well. *Casting Ember's Fireball through an Electric Shield will change its damage type and proc to . *Electric Shield affects certain weapons differently **All primary and secondary weapons will gain damage and amplified critical damage. Thrown melee weapons, such as the Glaive, are not affected by Electric Shield. **Weapons that have additional sources of damage, such as the Quanta, will have their additional sources affected by Electric Shield so long as the damage can be modified. For example, firing a Torid grenade through a Shield will affect the projectile damage and the area damage. Firing a Quanta mutalítica orb through a Shield will not affect the orb's contact damage (which cannot be modified on the weapon), but it will affect the orb's explosion damage. **Until , hitscan weapons and Held-trigger weapons with limited range, would be given a fixed range of 70 meters when fired through an Electric Shield. Note: the Amprex or the Synapse do not gain the fixed range modifier. **Held-trigger weapons will gain hitscan properties (e.g., the Spectra's beam, which has a noticeable travel time, will damage enemies instantaneously after passing through a Shield). *While most hostile gunfire and AoE damage is blocked by Electric Shield, weapons with innate Atravesar, such as a Scorch's Ignis, can bypass Electric Shield and damage you. |augment= |tips = *Multiple instances of the Static Shield can provide a 360 degree wall of protection, or can be used once if backing up into a tight space, blocking enemy fire from all angles. *Note that this kind of shield does not protect its users from above and below attacks. However, as the Static Shield is centered at your reticle, you can place them above and below you to fix this. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the duration of Static Shield to 73.0 seconds and reduces the energy drain rate of Current Shield to 1.71 s-1. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost and drain rate to 12.5 and 3.13 s-1 respectively, and increases distance per energy to 4 m. **Reduces Static Shield duration to 10.0 seconds. **Increases energy drain rate to 3.13 s-1. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 77.5. **Increases energy drain rate to 8.75 s-1. **Decreases distance per energy to .65 m. **Reduces Static Shield duration to 18.13 seconds. |bugs = *The Penta does not gain any damage bonuses. *The Ignis, Embolist and Opticor lose their AoE properties. *If Shock is cast through Electric Shield with the max bonus damage from Static Discharge (1000) the total damage dealt may be slightly lower than expected (e.g., if Shock adds 100 damage to Electric Shield plus the 1000 bonus damage from passive, the amount of damage inflicted will only be 1098 instead of 1100). }} See also * Volt de:Elektrischer Schild en:Electric Shield ru:Электрический щит Categoría:Volt